


YOUTH

by JlieJlieFie



Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: They are students in an university of Arts and Performances.There are small things of their youths.青春裡的那些枝微末節閃閃發光，宛若吉光片羽。鉉辰為中心的故事，接續small things。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550401
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and I love Hyunjin.  
> This is just a story.

“表演舞台设计基础”是舞蹈系和设计系的两系合开的二年级必修课，上下学期都要修习，

铉辰被Felix邀入，与昇玟、海英，四人小组。

他喜欢这堂课，不仅可以学习舞台表演的基础，还可以听到其他人的观点。海英着重整体表演的立体规划，昇玟则重点在视觉效果与音乐的相辅相成呈现。Felix有自己的想法，真挚而认真，缓慢的思索语句用字说出观点，有时会忍不住夹杂简单的英文，或是先告诉昇玟让他翻译。

他不仅喜欢这堂课程的学习到的内容，他也很喜欢与这三人相处，这种感觉和与彰彬、知城或旻浩哥那种朋友或兄弟感的相处都不同，他感觉到自己属于这个小组，一起完成作业，是这个小组的一部分。

一日，四人结束期末报告的讨论和作业，当他们从图书馆的会议小间离开时，天已深蓝近乎全黑，仅存一点红晕在最末，白银月亮在天边。

昇玟邀约着三人一同吃晚餐，然后再帮海英制作道具。

铉辰看着身边日渐脸颊削尖眼神越坚毅的Felix，他知道Felix心中已经打定主意要去练舞，这家伙最近根本是一道急速的黑影，向前奔驰不知道要追些什么，舞团征选吗？ 不知道是哪个。

昇玟看Felix面色犹豫，低声和他说了些英文，Felix居然点头答应了。昇玟究竟说了什么？

铉辰耸耸肩，甩开好奇，将深蓝运动外套拉链拉高，正打算先行告退，被海英一把抓住。

Felix也转过头来看他，眼神里带着些请托。

「好喔，」他点点头，「海英请客的话，我要吃两份。」

四人步入学生餐厅时，早已经过了用餐的高峰期，没有什么人也仅剩下少数的餐点可以选择。

取好餐坐定位，鲭鱼套餐与羊肉汤，好香阿，真好。

铉辰深吸口气开吃，食物快速消失在他的口中，其他三人不惶多让边谈笑着边进食，分享着彼此的菜色。

「铉辰～～～～」远方传来抓耳的声线，是彰彬哥。

一身黑白灰装扮带着保暖毛帽，双手插在敞开的外套口袋里，朝他走来。

他赶紧吞下嘴里的食物，抬头却发现彰彬看见与他同桌的三人愣住了。

「Felix，昇玟，海英。你们怎么会在一块？」

铉辰看着眼前的三位组友，昇玟神态自若，随意的点了个头。海英则伸出右拳和彰彬的右拳互击轻碰。而Felix，居然脸逐渐变红，盯着彰彬支支呜呜没有开口，非常非常可爱。

铉辰开口，「我们刚小组讨论结束。彰彬哥，怎？」

彰彬扬起笑容，把手从大衣口袋里拿出轻放在他肩上，掌心很热，「铉辰你今晚能帮我们带宵夜到Studio吗？我们今天录音。」

铉辰歪着头嘴角噙笑，「好，晚点见。」轻拍了下彰彬搭在他肩上的掌。

当彰彬走远，三人全看着Felix。

Felix的红脸已退，仅存双颊些微红晕。「WHAT？ 」

Felix有些羞赧兼无奈，「我喜欢舞台上的SpearB，并不是现实中的徐彰彬。但是，脸红这件事，我实在无法控制。」

昇玟摇摇头，「” **a crush** ”」

Felix拐了昇玟一手肘，十分认真的口气，「I am just his big fan. It’s not a crush anymore. 」

「LIX你怎么可以这么可爱。」海英惊叹。

「等等，海英你怎么认识彰彬哥的？ 」昇玟疑惑。

海英眨眨眼瘪嘴略有些迟疑，「一定要说？ 」

「当然。」昇玟和Felix满脸好奇。

「他拒绝彰彬哥的告白。」铉辰淡淡的插嘴。

「WHAT？！」

「哇？！」

两张惊呆的脸。

海英摊手，「我也是很有人气的好吗？没有啦，彰彬他就是被朋友怂恿，其实他根本没有喜欢我，也搞不清楚他自己的内心感情。」

海英突然撇了他一眼，怎？铉辰疑惑。

海英耸耸肩，重新开口，「聪明伶俐的我看破了真相，告诉他事实，他自己想过就接受了。」

昇玟眨眨眼，推了下眼镜。「那如果我有感情上的问题可以请教你吗？ 」

FELIX转过头睁大眼看着身边的眼镜男孩。「昇玟你有喜欢的人了？ 」

昇玟耸耸肩，「有个戏剧系的女孩约我。」

铉辰赶紧摇头阻止，「女孩们都很可怕，千万别答应。」

海英噗哧笑了，「昇玟跟铉辰你不一样啦，如果昇玟有你的外表，他也会觉得女孩很可怕。但是…. 」

「吴海英！ 」昇玟瞪大眼，「不需要告诉我，我已经知道的事实。」

「Just a date. 」FELIX轻轻地说，「It won’t hurt you. 」

昇玟眨眨眼，表情铉辰读不懂，淡淡的回答，「OK…..」

期末考后寒假来临，铉辰的寒假塞满了练习。

当他独自一人时，他仍总是戴着渔夫帽压低帽缘遮住脸，塞着无线耳机让音乐覆盖世界共振情绪，让眼前的画面宛若MV或是电影，这场景里的主角又是谁呢？

他的寒假日子很简单，公寓里起床，和旻浩说些话然后出门，系馆的舞蹈教室或是学校的练习小间，有时和昇玟或海英吃午餐，有时彰彬会在他练习的时候打开练习小间找他讲讲话，或是当3racha租下Studio录音时请他带宵夜拜访，然后他会在沙发上睡着，再跟彰彬一起回公寓过夜。

转眼间寒假就这样结束了，下学期开始。

白雪融解，漆黑光秃秃树梢上冒出些嫩绿新芽等待着春天。

Urban舞蹈下学期的第一堂课，老师宣布要同学自行组成团队2人或3人皆可，以小组来准备期中与期末评比。

铉辰看向Felix，Felix也正看着他，两人嘴角轻扬，互相走近，右拳轻击，成队。

晚上，他们一起在练习小间练舞，边讨论着音乐喜好。

FELIX外表看似精美如娃娃实则坚毅实干，也许是语言隔阂让他总把心事往心底放。没关系，舞蹈能够抒发一切，在舞动躯体时，所有的情绪都会消失，只剩下芯。铉辰知道Felix也懂这个感觉，所以他们在舞蹈上很合得来。

突然门开了，一张略长的下巴温和双眸，厚重的浏海，是彰彬哥。

「铉辰尼～～铉辰尼～～」彰彬拖长尾音的喊着他的名字，「我跟你说，知城他……」

彰彬自竟推门走入，才发现还有另外一个人，语顿。

Felix脸颊开始逐渐胀红。

「彰彬哥，怎么啦？ 」

彰彬有些尴尬的拨了拨头发，「没什么，就是想跟你说说话。」

「Hi，Felix，昨天灿哥才跟我们提到你，说你全力准备XZ舞团的舞团甄选。」

「喔？ 」

Felix的脸红逐渐消退了，点点头。「我通过了。」

「哇，LIX恭喜你。」铉辰真心的祝福，为Felix感到开心，轻拍他的肩。

「恭喜你。彰彬认真地说，那我先走了，BYE。」

铉辰把门关上，回过身，眼前的FELIX一脸真挚甚至有点严肃，目光直视着他。

「你不要误会，我喜欢舞台上的SpearB，并不是现实中的徐彰彬。脸红这件事，我无法控制。」

铉辰轻扯起单边嘴角，「我知道，你说过。」

「我迷恋的是舞台上的Rapper SpearB，就像是青少年喜欢偶像明星一般。但那不是感情上的喜欢。」

FELIX骤然停住，拍拍双颊，深吸口气，「我，我喜欢昇玟，别告诉他。」

铉辰突然觉得胸口压抑的结松开了，在这感觉消失前，他其实并没有察觉它的存在。

=======

春天来了，粉色系的花瓣随着暖风绽放如烟似雾。

校园里，学生们都换上春装短袖或搭着薄外套。

舞蹈系馆长而安静的走廊，六点钟声响起，下课时分，学生们纷纷离开舞蹈教室，走廊逐渐得热闹起来，而教室逐渐降温冷清。

铉辰仍在独自留在木头地板做着收操伸展，不疾不徐将紧绷的肌肉缓慢延伸展开。他抬头看着镜中的自己，成套的长袖运动服，汗湿的沙棕色头发退得很淡了，根部的黑发已经很长，他拨了拨刘海，该剪了，再换一个动作，他低头弯下腰，前弯伸展双脚后侧肌肉。

突然有三人走入教室，六只脚掌踏步朝他走来，他抬起上身，转过头，是旻浩、彰彬与知城。

铉辰看着他们三人噗哧笑出来，格格笑声响在空旷的舞蹈教室，带着些低润的回音。

「哇，你们是暗黑三人组耶。」

三人互相对看了一眼，彰彬一手插着口袋一手肩着背包，帽子外套长裤鞋都全黑，只有上衣是浅灰，知城一身黑色系却有特别的白色花样。旻浩站在一旁墨黑暗花衬衫黑裤与皮鞋，长版风衣则是深灰。

没想到今天三人像是约好了般，不约而同的黑灰系穿搭。

知城拍拍铉辰说，「快，穿上你最黑的衣物，加上你，我们就是黑暗四骑士了。」

四人都笑了起来。

「你们怎么来？ 」

「我们俩是来找你一起吃晚餐的，旻浩哥带我们进来找你。」

「旻浩哥你不是今天没课？难得一见穿这么正式。」

「我来跟导师谈话，离开时，刚好在系馆前喷水池遇到他们。」

知城邀约，「嘿，旻浩哥，要不一起吃晚餐吧。今天彰彬要请客喔。」

「等等，我是要请铉辰而以，感谢他帮忙送餐到录音室的，记得吗？」

知城瘪嘴。

「喔，那知城给我请。」旻浩挑眉。

「呵呵呵呵。」铉辰清脆格格笑声响荡在空旷的舞蹈教室。

四人在校园后门附近的异国料理店里，吃着晚餐。

旻浩则时不时叉食物放在知城嘴前喂食，知城将食物塞入嘴双颊鼓起，再慢慢地吃，像是松鼠存放果实在双颊一般非常的可爱，被三人盯着看时又害羞了起来。

铉辰一直蛮喜欢的知城，这个家伙话总是太多，有时吵到令人想要叫他住嘴，但是彰彬哥的话也很多，两人语速都快，夹杂着旻浩哥时不时冒出的四次元念头，让他时而不着边一头雾水，时而笑痛了肚子。他无奈地看着彰彬，两人对视，彰彬带着笑意的眼神直视着他，顺着话题讲了个冷笑话，他笑得仰过头去笑弯了眼。

黑夜，春天总是乍暖还寒，夜里温度突然降得很低。

在城市郊区边缘一隅，

距离学校不远，旧式没有电梯的公寓住宅，铉辰和旻浩的公寓。

这是已经毕业的舞蹈表演系一位前辈的公寓，用超级低的租金提供给后辈，玄关进门后就是厨房与餐桌，餐桌与落地窗之间的原本应该是客厅的空间被改装成练舞区，有着缓冲吸音垫上铺着木头地板与一整面墙的镜子。白日可以练舞，晚上十点以后不能蹦跳会吵到其他住户，此时他们多用来伸展拉筋。

旻浩正从浴室里走出，裸着上身，灰棉睡裤，正用毛巾揉擦着头发，走到餐桌前倒水。

「知城和彰彬真的很有趣。」

坐在餐椅上原本正在用手机的铉辰，抬起头来看着旻浩说。

「嗯，知城很有趣，他应该很喜欢我。我喜欢猫喜欢动物他喜欢猫。哈哈哈哈。」旻浩手上拿着水杯仰头大笑。

铉辰扬起眉毛，旻浩放下水杯。

「知城是个敏感而感受性丰富的少年，彰彬则是个思考较慢但深刻的家伙，虽然两个都话多而超快。加上那个金发的方灿，他们是个好组合。」

「我还蛮常在他们录音的时候，帮忙带消夜过去。」

「喔。」旻浩拉开椅子坐在铉辰身边。

「他们偶尔会租录音室，就在AA站附近。」

「你能跟他们亲近是好事。」

「嗯？」

「有动物在身边在你寒冷的时候可以给你温暖。」

「寒冷？但是现在是春天，夏天马上就要来了。」

「我通过甄选了，再过几周就要离开，随舞团一起巡回演出。」

铉辰睁大眼，尚未能反应过来。

旻浩拍了拍铉辰的肩，「我不在的时候不准随便带人回公寓啊。」

「那，我可以找知城和彰彬他们来玩吗？」

「呀，哥要离开，你居然一点都不感伤。」旻浩站起身推一把餐椅，作势生气模样。

铉辰赶紧伸手抓住旻浩手臂，「旻浩哥，恭喜你。」真心真意的。

旻浩坐回椅上，搓揉铉辰一头黑发。

「学校呢？ 」

「我已经跟导师谈过了，我学分够，就差毕业舞展，系上会讨论，要嘛就让我提早毕业，要不就让我先办理休学，巡回结束后，再补完成毕业作品。」

「难怪你今天穿得这么正式。」

「嗯，导师要我把毕业文件和休学文件都到系办准备好，会议决议后，就算我人在海外也能进行办理。」

铉辰眨眨眼，嘴张开又合起，最终什么都没有说。

旻浩静静地陪着坐在他身边，半倘，站起身拍了拍铉辰的肩。

「铉辰，加油吧。」

==========


	2. Chapter 2

彰彬和知城听闻旻浩要提早离校参加舞团巡回演出的这个消息，倒是立刻决定举办送行宴，居然约在一间小酒馆，在河岸公园附近，在校园与河之间，倒是离旻浩和铉辰的老公寓不远。

黑夜已降临，今晚是半月，很浓的云层不见星星，月亮偶而会透出一角。

旻浩今天穿着宽松的软质衬衫，领口开得很低，项链耳环衬着他的容貌。

旻浩在两人正准备一同从公寓出门前，看着铉辰的打扮摇了摇头，塞给他一条紧身黑裤和衬衫，他换上后，又解开他领口的两颗扣子，封印了他的渔夫帽，揉乱铉辰一头黑发。

两人走入小酒吧时，随着服务员走到窗边的四人桌，知城和彰彬已坐在椅上，原本正在讲话，看到他们俩人睁大了眼。

知城率先回过神来，劈哩啪啦涌出赞美，

「哇，帅气美艳绝伦的旻浩，真是太惊人了，你是真实的吗？ 从天上掉到凡间的时候会不会很痛？哇喔。Amazing。不可置信，艳光四射。」

旻浩挑眉，单侧嘴角上扬，坐到知城身边。

「嘿，铉辰。你看起来很不一样。」彰彬的声音泛着赞叹。

「旻浩哥在出门前强烈友善建议我进行更换。」铉辰拉了拉领口有些不适应。

彰彬低头看了一下自己一身黑白灰装扮跟平时没什么不同，耸耸肩。

「会喝酒吗？ 」

虽然早已满法定饮酒年龄，但是铉辰几乎从来没有喝过酒，只稍微沾口过。

铉辰摇摇头。

彰彬轻笑，「别担心，虽然是间小酒馆，但是这间店的餐点很好吃。」

四人配着美食恣意的闲谈聊天，铉辰尝试了mojito，透凉的柑橘酸味有些复杂的余劲，然后他开始觉得世界有些模糊，人们的对话像是从远处传来朦胧。

四人走出小酒馆。

「嘿，我觉得没喝够，想去酒吧吗？ 」 知城兴致高昂的提议。

旻浩挑眉，「这么会喝啊。」

「当然啦。」知城把胸脯拍得劈啪响，

「我承认，在酒量这件事情上，知城赢我。」彰彬耸耸肩，「铉辰，你想要再去喝吗？ 」

他眨眨眼，慢悠悠吐出一句，「我头很晕。」

「醉了耶。」旻浩轻拍了拍铉辰的脸，他努力架开。换来三人轻笑。

彰彬伸手扶住略有些不稳的铉辰，「你们两个人去喝吧。」

「喔。」

「BYE。」

「铉辰，我们去河边草坪休息。」

铉辰模模糊糊之间跟彰彬一起走到河岸草坪，他的头很晕，躺在草地上很快就失去意识了。

铉辰恍惚间，感觉到有人顺摸他的发，他缓缓睁开眼，眼前是城市夜景，大楼的灯光倒印在河面，波光荡漾。他撑起上半身坐起，发现自己刚才一直枕着彰彬的大腿。

「你醒了啊。」彰彬嘴角上扬双眸含笑，「第一次醉倒感觉如何？可惜不是醉卧美人膝，是醉枕彬尼腿。」彰彬调笑着被铉辰推了一把。

「嘿，铉辰，旻浩离开，你还有我可以依靠，别难过。」

他已经尽力压抑，没想到还是被看出。

铉辰叹了口气，「彰彬哥，你知道我原本是游泳选手，」

彰彬调整身体正对着铉辰认真地看着他。

「我有一个亲姊姊，大我七岁，她在分明知道自己有心脏疾病的情况下，仍然坚持要巡回表演，她如果不跳舞可以再多活许多年，巡回演出后，最后，心脏不堪负荷死亡，那年我高三，所以我决定开始跳舞。我想知道姊她究竟是为了什么愿意奉献性命。

旻浩哥认识我姊姊，这也就是为什么旻浩哥对我特别照顾。」

「嘿，铉辰，旻浩照顾你可不只是因为认识你姊的关系，是因为，你是你。」

他眨眨眼没有懂。

「我说，旻浩对你好，是因为你，跟舞蹈、跟才华、跟外表、跟任何人，都没有关系，是因为，你就是你。」彰彬将铉辰拥入怀中，「我也是一样的。」轻拍他的背。

「不要太勉强自己了，嗯？ 」

他长吁一口气。

「谢谢你，彰彬哥。」

铉辰回到公寓快速梳洗一下倒头就睡。

半夜，似乎有什么声音，断断续续传来，把他从睡梦中唤醒，模糊之间似乎是旻浩哥特有的笑声，伴随奇怪的闷响，似乎是撞击声？然后，很浅很淡的声音，分不出到底是痛苦还是欢喜，再来又是一阵乱七八糟的笑声，除了旻浩以外还有另外一个人声音，两人的声音交迭在一起时大时小混着撞击声。

….这个哥在干嘛呀。@@::

…..笑成这个样子…….

……好吧，我知道了……

铉辰叹了口气，用被子将头给蒙住。

还好，声音持续一会儿就停。铉辰又沉入梦乡。

然后，再次的被吵醒。

What the hell…..

声止，铉辰又睡着了，不一会儿再次被吵醒……。

翌日早晨，

铉辰盥洗完正坐在餐桌上喝牛奶。

旻浩跟平日一样裸着上身，走到餐桌旁倒水喝，不同的是裸背和颈脖上有着不少红痕。

「旻浩哥，早安，睡得好吗？ 」

「嗯，很好喔。」心不在焉随口答复。

「托，您，的，福，我，也，睡，的，很，好。」铉辰咬牙切齿。

「喔，吵到你啦。」

「废话。」铉辰抱头哀鸣，「旻浩哥，太过分了，一整晚，还让不让人睡啊。」

「哇，怨念很深，让你旁听有没有好好学习啊。」

「我还跑进去参加，什么跟什么。OOXXOOOX….」铉辰忍不住翻了个白眼。

旻浩大笑，「哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

旻浩哥心情超级的好耶，超级开心的模样，哇，这很少见。

「哥，这么喜欢呀？」铉辰问道。

瞬间旻浩笑意收住，水杯举在半空，愣停住了，眨了眨眼，。

「哥，喜欢吗？」铉辰又再问了一次。

旻浩缓缓点了点头。

「喜欢。」

又摇摇头，像是要将什么念头甩去。

「啊，要疯了。」旻浩将水杯砰地放回桌面，快速的离开餐厅回房间。

课堂，学科老师在台上讲述解着舞蹈流派的特色，铉辰脑海里时不时会响起昨夜里的双声交迭混音，加上睡眠不足，根本不知道台上说了些什么，好不容易撑到下课，走到系馆外，他昨夜和彰彬约好了今日要一起午餐。

彰彬和铉辰走往学生餐厅，穿过林荫小径。

看着屡屡恍神的铉辰，彰彬有些担心的问，「你还好吗？如果是宿醉就跟知城一样请病假休息吧？」

「没事，就是睡有点少。」

他转头活动颈关节，用手敲了敲脖子。

「昨晚，旻浩哥带人回来….Fuck like animal…. 一整晚。」

「你说旻浩？这么精彩。」彰彬睁大眼一脸好奇。

「吵得我整晚几乎没怎么睡，现在头超晕的。」铉辰扶额。

「哇，不知道对方是谁呢。」

「那是他的隐私。」他打了一个很大的呵欠，「我认识旻浩哥到现在没看到他跟谁交往，或是带任何一个人回来，所以我觉得昨晚是好事。」

「你怎么啦？」铉辰看着彰彬古怪的复杂表情。

「我超羡慕。」

「啊？」

「因为哥除了自己的双手至今没有任何经验，也没谈过什么恋爱。」

「我也没有。」铉辰耸耸肩，「我根本不懂什么是恋爱啊。女孩们都只看见我的外表就扑上来告白，既恐怖又困扰。」

「你这种困扰我还真没办法懂。」

「旻浩哥跟我说过，我跟他其实都是美女与野兽那故事里的野兽。」

彰彬疑惑看着他。

铉辰单边嘴角扬起，略有些高傲又有些苦涩，「美丽的外表是一层野兽的皮，剥开后才是真正的我。」

彰彬搂住他的肩膀，「我没在看人的外表的，你看知城就是只松鼠，我还是一样爱他。」

铉辰伸手握住彰彬的下巴。「彰彬哥，就算你的下巴尖得会戳伤人，我也喜欢啊。」

彰彬用下巴用力戳几下了铉辰手掌，两人相视而笑弯了眼。

这件事就这样揭过了，如同蓝天的浮云，风一吹就到远方，期中考拉响警报即将来临。

几天后，旻浩肩起早已收拾好的背包，潇洒挥手搭地铁离开。关于那夜任何枝微末节都未曾提起也未曾留下。

=======

期中考来了，然后就过了。

四月中旬阳光普照，植物恣意生长，而流言根于人心阴暗，随着转述流传，吸收恶意开出蜚语。

黄昏，白天与黑夜的交界，

舞蹈系馆一隅，大教室内老师学生们在一起鼓掌后下课，同学们纷纷拿起个人物品鱼贯离开，舞蹈教室内仍然残留着舞者们挥汗的蒸溽热气，晚风流入教室仍有些挥之不去，仅剩下一小群同学们仍留在教室内伸拉关节肌肉，肆意地高声交谈。

「哼，黄铉辰他根本基础超差，都二年级下学期，还是左会一点右会一些，倒底怎么能够进舞蹈系，上次下课后又跑去请教老师基本动作，害我们这次跟着练了半小时的基本。」

「因为他长得好看啊，脸只有巴掌大，腿这么长，手这么长，动作做五分都可以被长手长脚放大成十分，你看看你的小短腿，比得上吗？」

「哎，我觉得练练基本也没什么不好，刚好可以重新检视基础， 黄铉辰体力绝伦，你们倒是谁都比不上，可是啊可是，我才知道原来黄铉辰能够进ORZ dance是因为认识旻浩学长。」

「你们想，光凭他的实力，行吗？ 」

「别担心，旻浩学长离开前把队长职位交棒给Zi哥，Zi哥告诉我，他会告诉铉辰不用再参加团练。」

「等等，黄铉辰很厉害~好不好，期中评量老师夸成什么样子，分明是FELIX的功劳，配合着铉辰，把他衬托出来，完成了很棒的表演。」

「哼，什么进步进步再进步，你们多向铉辰学习。拜托，他就是什么都不会才会进步的啊。」

「呀，难道长得好看就是一切？」

走廊上的铉辰，听着教室内的高谈议论。他也不是第一次听到这些话语。原本仅是细小的碎嘴，逐渐的越演越烈，伴随着旻浩哥的离开，或是期中评量和其他等等事情，不停翻新未曾间断。从一年级就开始这些流言蜚语始终缠绕着铉辰，有时会让他喘不过气。

他戴起渔夫帽压低帽缘几乎遮住整张脸，让美丽的双眼隐没在阴影中，眼里有火。

唯有练习会会化自身的血肉，他要用实力来证明自己靠的不是外表与关系。

他要跳舞要练习。

他默不作声双拳紧握，低头大步迈进向前，薄长的身影在白日余晖中仅存一抹颀长的幽暗影子，往练习楼前进。

用尽力气的晚上，他换上干净的衣物，肩起背包，离开校园，搭上地铁。

到AA站附近的餐饮店领取已先订购的餐点，今晚3racha录音，他要去探班。

十一点多的城市里下起了夜雨，雨丝滑落玻璃窗让世界模糊了起来。

工作到一段落的3racha三人伸展身体，知城无视彰彬的阻拦把自己塞进沙发硬把铉辰给弄醒，硬凹着说想要喝饮料，铉辰拗不过苦苦央求，跟知城一起到对街的便利店去买。

两人分别撑着雨伞遮挡雨丝，雨水洗涤着大地，清新水雾一扫连日的蒸溽，让人格外清醒。

「旻浩哥有跟你联络吗？」

「没有，他不是偶尔会把照片发群里？」

风景建筑，异国料理，手掌与猫，就是没有脸也不见人影。

「铉辰我问你，你觉得性和爱可以分开吗？」

「我上次有问灿哥这个问题。」

「喔？」

「性就是自己爽，但是你不会爱上自己的手。」

「WHAT！怎么得到这个结论？」

「讨论出来的啊。」

「Oh my god. It’s awesome. 」

「怎么突然问这个。」

「我，这是我第一次说出来，我呢，」知城突然飙语速，「对性充满好奇所以就对某人提议说要试试看然后就试了。」一口气快速讲出。

「哇喔，」铉辰有点愣住。「那么，感觉如何？」

「在那个当下，身体感觉很好。」知城略微羞赧。

「现在呢？」

「现在心有点空空的。」知城表情瞬间变得有点黯淡。「我也不知道为什么。」

「哇，我们的韩尼恋爱了。It’s awesome. 」

「What, no, no, no。这哪是恋爱。」知城赶忙否定，转移话题。「对了，几个礼拜后期末考完的LIVE HOUSE STAR欢乐派对，你会来吧？」

两人并肩走在夏夜落雨的街道，转弯回到录音室大楼前，进门时，铉辰看着正在低头收伞的知城突然问道，「知城，你不试着邀请”某人”吗？」

「他来不了的。」知城摇摇头，抖落伞上的雨水，雨滴坠落化为小小的湿点，迅速的消失。


	3. Chapter 3

五月底六月初，阳光普照，树叶浓绿，夏虫在树梢高唱。

“表演舞台设计基础(下)”课堂结束，FELIX下课铃响就倏的站起身，他今晚要去ZX舞团团练。海英也间起背包和铉辰、昇玟挥手道别。

「铉辰，你下周五有空吗？」

「嗯？ 」

「现代舞展，我已经把票买好，但是我的展友新交了男朋友要去约会，临时不能来。」

「你的“展友”？ 」 铉辰疑惑。

「就是我说了千百遍没有再交往的”那个女孩”啦。」

看着铉辰恍然大悟的脸昇玟有些挫败，「我解释一万遍也没人信，我已经单身一百年了，我跟展友就是去看展。唉……。」昇玟哀号着。

一个晚上的独自练习 v.s. 与好友昇玟看舞展

铉辰拍拍昇玟的肩，「嗯，我陪你去看。」

眼镜男孩笑容逐开。「太好了，铉辰你人真好」。

周五傍晚，初夏夜晚凉风拂过脸庞，带走的白昼的热气。

演艺厅在是市中心，距离学校大约要坐七站地铁，铉辰和升玟一起前往观赏现代舞展。

谢幕时掌声如潮，当灯亮起，观众纷纷起身离席，铉辰仍坐着，内心激昂尚未缓过来。

昇玟拍了拍他的肩，他抬头扬起笑，双眼放光若火焰在燃烧。

铉辰有修现代舞，是主修之一，课堂里教的是最根本的基础，重要六个流派的基本动作，反复的练习与或照着规定动作，他只能勉强进力跟上基本动作，其他的就根本无法顾及。也是有看表演，在教室里看着屏幕中超级多年前的经典作品黑白灰花的低画质录像，完全无法激起他的共鸣，或是说他从来未曾看进心里去。

今晚他受到了冲击，不同舞码有着各自的个性与情绪，如诗般如泣如诉低喃吟唱，如黑暗讽刺的烈性冲击，宛若春花如烟似雾斑斓飞舞的美梦，如心脏破碎的血红忧伤。

他感觉推开一扇新大门，门后是另外一个世界，五彩斑烂像是有无尽宝藏等着他去探索。

他走着走着几乎要手舞足蹈起来，突然有力量将他往后拉。

「你走错方向了，右转才是地铁站。」

昇玟嘴角噙着笑，推了一下眼镜。

「昇玟谢谢你邀我来看舞展。哇，我，啊，我现在的感受很难形容。」

「很高兴你喜欢，这样我就知道以后看现代舞可以找谁了。」

期末考后学期结束，暑假开始的第一个周六晚上，LIVE HOUSE STAR固定举办狂欢派对。免费的票卷赠与一整年有来表演的学生们。

表演舞台设计基础(下)期末考试结束钟响。

铉辰将试卷拿到前台缴给助教，站在教室门口前的走廊等着昇玟。

那带着眼镜的身影今天穿着非常简朴的T恤与牛仔裤，肩着背包，转着脖子走出来。

「昇玟。」

「嗯？铉辰你等等没有舞蹈系的考试吗？ FELIX已经先缴卷走了喔。」昇玟有些疑惑。

「我没修那堂课，肚子饿了一起吃午餐？ 」

「当然好。」

昇玟和铉辰两人走出建筑，走在树荫小径上，前往学生餐厅。

「昇玟我要再次谢谢你两个礼拜前的现代舞展，」铉辰停顿了一下，「所以，嗯，你知道LIVE HOUSE STAR的派对吗？要不要一起去呢？」

「FELIX有邀我。」昇玟用食指顶一下眼镜，「但是我不会跳舞，所以还在考虑。」

「嘿，来吧，我有衣服可以借你，派对不需要会跳舞啦，会很好玩的。」他热情邀请着。

昇玟眨眨眼，点头答应。

「太好了，派对七点开始，六点到我公寓好吗？我再传地址给你。啊，记得戴隐形眼镜。」

城市一隅的老公寓，

铉辰开门，门口站着没有眼镜的昇玟，一双狗狗般的大眼，他瞬间居然没有认出。

「昇玟你没戴眼镜，眼睛很好看呢，为什么要一直戴着呢？」

「铉辰你没戴帽子也很好看啊，为什么要一直戴着呢？」

「哇，金昇玟，没想到你也是挺会揶揄人的。」

「哼哼哼哼。」昇玟习惯性地推一下鼻梁，却发现没有眼镜。

两人不禁呀然失笑，升玟走入公寓。

「我跟旻浩哥说要参加派对，他说我们可以从他的衣柜里尽情挑选来穿。你看这件怎么样？」铉辰从衣柜里掏出了条紧身破裤。

最终昇玟穿上了条破裤一件宽领口的素色上衣前短后长，铉辰帮昇玟左右耳垂戴上夹式小圆银圈，一条项链与几枚戒指。

铉辰则穿上了几乎跟前次去小酒馆时差不多的装束，宽松的软质衬衫紧身长裤，领口打开，银炼缀在颈项衬托锁骨。

两人到LIVE HOUSE STAR时天深蓝近乎全黑，附近街道都是三三两两或独自一人学生在聊天或等待友人。

门口附近街边墙上，FELIX一身劲酷嘻哈风格装束，双手插在口袋里，低头小憩，金发在街灯下闪闪发光十分吸引人。

「FELIX。」铉辰上前招呼

「呦。」两人右拳轻碰。

「LIX。」

FELIX眨眨眼，瞬间没有认出升玟。

「嘿，LIX你怎么傻住了。」昇玟轻拍一下FELIX的肩。

「喔，昇玟，哇。」FELIX双眼大睁，开心的蹦跳上前，搂住昇玟的肩，「You looks so great. 」

铉辰轻笑着。

LIVE HOUSE STAR今日展现迥然不同的风貌，舞台中央架着DJ台，碎小且大量的LED灯泡妆点空间，闪烁迷幻色彩，音乐振荡萦绕耳畔，人们原本的面貌氤氲在蒸腾的气氛里，仅存随着音乐摆荡的肉身躯体。

舞池旁是一张张小半圆弧形沙发，每张沙发大概可以坐下四五个人，沙发中间摆着矮桌。

铉辰和FELIX、昇玟穿过人潮，找到坐在角落沙发上的知城与彰彬，矮桌上摆满了五只装满液体的啤酒杯。

「彰彬哥，知城。」

「呦，你们来了。」知城跳起来，勾住他的脖子，「喔，铉辰今天打扮起来特别好看，光芒四射，耀眼的让我睁不开眼睛。」再拍了一下昇玟的肩，「哇喔，我亲爱的室友，你看起来跟平时在宿舍的模样，是截然不同的两个人。」昇玟翻了个白眼。

铉辰笑着拉起彰彬到舞池里跳舞。

彰彬双眼含笑笑容洋溢，铉辰笑靥灿烂，在舞池里蹦跳旋转。

两人回到沙发时，发现只剩知城一个人。

铉辰把领口再解开一颗钮扣，再把衬衫往后拉，不停的用手掌搧风，「热。太有趣了。」

彰彬一屁股坐下，大口吞落桌上的啤酒。

「疑，FELIX和昇玟呢？ 」

「昇玟被我喂了点啤酒后，大概是酒精起了作用，让他愿意挪动娇贵身躯，跟FELIX去跳舞了。」知城耸耸肩。

「灿哥呢？」

「你看DJ台上的那人，不正是我们帅气的天才全能灿队吗？」

铉辰看到舞台中央那金发与宽大的肩，正操作着机台。

「既然你们回来了，」知城深吸了口气，「你们看那个女生，灰色衣服的那个。」

灰色洋装黑长发的气质姊姊，正独自坐在左前方的沙发位，用吸管啜饮玻璃杯内的调酒。

「好，我要踏出第一步，这样才能前进，我要去跟他说话。」

知城站起身，发现另外两位只顾着喝着啤酒不动如山。

「你们不来吗？」

彰彬摇摇头，「我才刚坐下，让我歇会儿。」

铉辰挑眉，「你真要我跟你一起去？不怕我光芒四射掩盖住你的帅气？ 」

知城撇他一眼，「铉辰就不用了，好，那我去啦。」

那似乎下了什么决心的背影，走近左前方的沙发位，气质姐姐抬起头来，知城也不知道说了些什么，灰衣姊姊掩嘴笑轻笑，知城顺势坐下，两人互相举杯。

「彰彬哥，你没想试着搭讪？」

「不了，海英说过，我把99%给了音乐，感情迟钝到无可救药，像这样的结交方法，不适合我。」

「喔，海英还说了些什么？」

彰彬努力的回想，「说我跟他之间，没有性的吸引力，也没有心动的感觉。恋爱绝对谈不起来。」

铉辰看着彰彬所有所思的脸，「我上次跟灿哥有讨论这个话题。」

「什么？」

「就是性跟喜欢啦心动什么有什么不一样。」

「铉辰，你既没有谈恋爱，也没有性经验就在烦恼啊。」突然有人搂住铉辰的肩，他回过头，旻浩美丽的大眼睛眨着，「想我吗？」

「旻浩哥。」铉辰抓住搂肩的臂膀。

彰彬右拳与旻浩右拳轻碰招呼。

「其他人呢？」

「昇玟和FELIX去跳舞了。」

「知城在那里。」随着彰彬手指方向，是知城与长发姊姊一起坐在沙发上聊天的剪影，知城不知道说了些什么，长发姊掩嘴而笑。

「性跟喜欢是可以分开的喔。」昏暗忽明忽灭的光线中看不清旻浩表情，「你们刚刚讨论的，我的答案，性跟喜欢是可以分开的。」旻浩单边嘴角上扬，「要让哥来教你吗？」

他迅速翻过身，双臂一下子架在铉辰头的左右两侧，脸迅速凑近。

「救救我。」铉辰赶紧扭头向彰彬求救，边手施力推开。

旻浩啵的亲了一口铉辰的脸颊。

「呀>////<」

他放开铉辰转而搂住彰彬。

「来吧。」彰彬将嘴唇嘟起，旻浩赶紧闪开一把将彰彬推开。

旻浩把两人从座位上拉起到舞池里跳舞。

虽是这么说，旻浩哥跳起舞来就立刻进入了自己的世界。

在众人群魔乱舞中清晰可辨，宛若桀傲强韧茎干带着硬刺绽放柔软艳丽的火红玫瑰，充满生命力美丽而强悍，攫住人们的目光。像是想要将自己撕碎般舞着，又像是全然的拥抱音乐的节奏，表情既痛苦又畅快，舞姿既强势狂乱又温柔撩人。

旻浩哥的舞蹈似乎又精进了。

铉辰和彰彬交换了一下视线，两人眼里都充满惊叹。

彰彬耸耸肩，随着音乐扭动身躯，灯光圈住彰彬晕一圈金色轮廓，节奏踩得很准，浸泡在音乐的旋律里。

铉辰笑了，他也开始随着节奏摆动身躯，逐渐坠入音乐的怀抱，不考虑动作无关技巧，恣意让感觉带领肉体，随然平时也会进行这样的感受练习，但是或许是气氛或许是酒精，无法思考也无须思考，他旋转，他回身，转过头，看见停下动作的彰彬正抚额脚步踉跄，他赶紧上前扶住。

音乐震荡，汗水氤氲，呼吸喘息与对话全融化在忽明忽暗的幻彩灯光里。

「你还好吗？我扶你到旁边。」

他搂扶着彰彬，彰彬灼热的气息混着喘气声喷洒在铉辰的颈窝。慢慢走到离他们最近的墙边。

舞池附近的墙侧，没有闪烁的迷幻光彩，仅有远处墙角一盏昏暗黄灯，音乐的重音则离得有些远。

他将彰彬倚靠着墙，站在一旁。彰彬的头仍靠在他的肩上，散发着热气，胸口随着呼吸起伏，潮湿的汗水味。

铉辰伸手刷过前额，拨开汗湿黏贴的发丝，再轻摸他颈窝彰彬的头发。彰彬抬起头，他伸手将彰彬的厚黑刘海往后拢，露出完整的眼眉。

彰彬双眸深邃，温热的鼻息，突然，趋前迎上，什么柔软触感贴上嘴唇，一秒就马上分开。铉辰没有反应过来。那柔软的触感又再次贴上，炽热呼吸混着酒气，是嘴唇。

彰彬的唇贴的他，潮湿而柔软，夹杂着汗水的咸味，又再次退开。

他感觉到自己的心跳又急又快，忍不住伸出手掌正打算要捧起彰彬的脸，却被彰彬握住手腕制止。

「彰彬哥。」

「铉辰，我好像有点奇怪。」

铉辰任由彰彬捉着手，缓缓前倾，迎头凑上比想象中还要更柔软的唇，灼热而潮湿。他感觉到彰彬倒抽了一口气，伸出手掌捧住他的脸，狠狠加深这个吻，身体前倾把他抵压在墙上，铉辰撞到墙时闷哼了一声，彰彬的舌顺着轻呼滑入他的嘴，舔舐探索挤压着。

他的每个细胞似乎都在欣喜地呼喊，他感觉到有什么在体内被点燃，他渴求更多，渴望更多，他收紧环抱彰彬的臂膀，翻身反将彰彬压在墙上，长腿往前紧贴，感觉到隔着浸湿汗水的衣物是另外一颗激烈跳动的心。

彰彬松开吮啮的唇舌，喘着气，双眼迷蒙的看着铉辰。

「铉辰，我头好晕。」彰彬甩甩头蹙眉，换来他的轻笑。

他搂扶着彰彬慢慢走回沙发区。 

彰彬头靠在沙发椅背上乱动了一会儿呼吸渐缓，睡了。

方灿回到沙发坐在铉辰旁。「彰彬还好吗？」

铉辰点点头，「醉睡了，我也有点晕。」

「我也是，」方灿回答着，「这是我这几年来第一次喝酒。」

「嗯？」

「禁烟酒，不喝汽水与咖啡，这样才能够不会浪费时间专心做音乐啊。」

「铉辰我没记错的话，你住这附近？ 」

他点点头。

「介意收留我跟彰彬一晚吗？ 」

他笑起来，「欢迎，请务必让我收留。」

方灿和铉辰两人肩扶着睡着的彰彬，慢慢走回铉辰的公寓。

「灿哥，问你，你为什么会做音乐。」铉辰突如其来的问题响在半夜安静地巷弄里。

「因为我喜欢。」

「喔。」

方灿突然停下脚步，伸出手摸摸他的头，「嘿，铉辰不要着急，照你自己的节奏，过属于你自己的生活。我们都曾迷茫慌张无措，往前进不是因为前方有光的指引，而是为了寻找光而前行。」

「灿哥，你说得听起来好像很厉害，但是我没有听懂。」

「哈哈哈哈哈。」方灿又重新迈开脚步，「简单来说，别想，做就对了。」


	4. Chapter 4

暑假，混杂着炎热暑气来临。

铉辰把课表尽可能排入所有与现代舞相关的课程，现代舞基础、肢体认知课、葛兰姆式的舞蹈技法等等等。

白天去学校上课或是用练习室。晚上回到公寓用练舞区伸展身体。

旻浩哥则只有在party那晚出现，又再次的消失，公寓只有他一个人住。

昇玟正在找租屋，打算要搬离学校宿舍，FELIX已经跟他约好要做为室友，FELIX回澳洲和家人一同过暑假，他已报名了舞蹈课程，要铉辰等着他的新招。

方灿则正式的长期租下那间常用的Studio，将公寓改变摆设，客厅改为工作区，原本FELIX的房间改为小会议室。3racha三人火力全开，制作音乐。

他的日子在课程与练习室打转，舞蹈与音乐，汗水与肌肉，节拍与旋律。他固定星期五六隔日没课的晚上到Studio送宵夜探班。录音室里舒适的温度，三人认真工作的对话声响，温暖的气息，柔软的沙发，疲倦总会涌上将他神智逐渐淹没睡去，然后恍惚之间跟彰彬回那小公寓在彰彬的床上醒来。

校园里，舞蹈表演系馆里的大舞蹈室，最后一堂暑期课程，学生们三三五五散去。

肢体表现课，每堂课都是不同的对比形容词，让学生用各种舞姿表现。从第一堂的大与小，到最后一堂的内容是硬与柔。

铉辰正想着不知道学期间有没有类似的课程，他提起背包正要从教室离开。突然一道女声将他唤住。

「黄同学，等等。」

他闻声回头，「老师请问有什么事吗？」

老师身段柔韧而纤细，却非常具爆发力，与于对形容词的感受性与传达力精湛，让他学习良多。

女老师头发紧束扎成球在脑后，露出白而素净的面容，清冷高雅，第一眼看起来有些严肃与距离感。

「你很不错，领悟力高，舞蹈有自己独特韵味。」

「我们FLOW舞团，固定一三五晚上练习，有兴趣来看看吗？」

铉辰一时之间仍未能理解。

「黄同学，知城有跟我说到你喔，他还大力推荐了一番。」

铉辰不解的表情更加迷惑。「老师请问您说谁有说到我呢？」无法理解。

老师将发束松开，黑长发滑落在两颊自然散落，如丝如瀑。

「这样有认得我了吗？」

「啊。」铉辰略带迟疑的点点头。是灰衣气质姊姊。

「苏老师，不好意思，有事情要麻烦您。」

系所上的事情，看来他不适合留在此。

「老师，谢谢您的邀请，那我先行离开了，再见。」

铉辰趁机赶紧道谢快速离开。

学校侧门附近的连锁咖啡馆Soul Café，窗明几净的透明玻璃落地墙，

铉辰和昇玟在这里约好了等等要陪他去看租屋物件。走入时发现知城与彰彬和昇玟三人坐在转角的沙发区。

「嗨。」

「知城，彰彬哥你们怎么也在。」

「当然是因为我爱我的前室友啊，居然要抛弃我背弃学校宿舍跑去跟FELIX住了。」

「拜托，韩知城你几个月前就已经在你们录音室附近租了套房，根本没有回宿舍好吗？」

「这样熬夜工作才比较方便。」知城耸耸肩。

「我跟知城到系馆跟同学讨论事情，刚好遇到升玟。」彰彬挪动屁股让铉辰坐到他身旁。

铉辰听着三人随意的谈话，吃着午餐，突然门口走入一名女子，深铁灰西服套装，长裤褶线笔挺，同色高跟鞋跟细且高，黑长发如瀑如丝，气质优雅又充满英气，纤细而强悍。

铉辰觉得这个身影有些眼熟，瞬间想不起来。

女子点餐过后回过头看见铉辰，眨眨眼就笔直的朝他们走来，走至他们桌前停下脚步。

她将黑色长发拨到耳后，轻轻的打招呼。「午安，四位小绅士。」优雅礼貌的语调，说着有些奇怪的内容。

四个人都愣住了，没有回话。

「知城，你不认得娜娜了，你都不回我讯息，好伤我的心啊。」撒娇的口吻。

什么？彰彬瞪大眼看着傻住的知城，再看回这位女子。

「灰衣气质姊姊。」铉辰赶紧低声提示。

！！！知城的嘴惊讶张开。

「黄同学，见到师长要问好。」下一秒她变成清冷而严肃对铉辰说，「下周FLOW舞团晚上的练习你一定得到，这是命令。强迫参加一次，之后再看你的意愿要不要加入。」

再看着彰彬与昇玟变为最一开始温和礼貌的态度，「打扰你们聊天，请不要介意。」

「没关系。」「不介意。」彰彬和升玟赶紧回答。

「那么四位小可爱们，告辞，Byebye。」她优雅礼貌地笑着轻巧转身离开，踏了几步又回过头来。

「知城，再连络。」她朝知城送了一个小小的手指飞吻。

女子如同一道旋风，瞬间刮来又急速卷走。

傻住的四个人，终于缓过来。七嘴八舌的讨论起来。

「韩知城，你有胆跑去搭讪为什么不联络啊。」铉辰忍不住吐槽。

知城正半崩溃打开手机，聊天讯息里灰衣姊姊刚传来舞团的地址与练习的时间，摆明了要他转给铉辰。

「她声调口气变化的好快啊，超强。」彰彬赞叹不已。

「铉辰，她邀请你去舞团练习，是很好的机会。」昇玟从崩溃的知城手中抢过手机，将讯息转发给铉辰，再递回。

「去吧，如果是旻浩哥在这里也会这么跟你说的。你可以，你做得到，也做得好。GO！」彰彬鼓励着。

「啊，别把这件事发群里。」知城突然鬼叫了声。 

「为什么？我已经发了。」彰彬耸肩一脸无辜。

彰彬&知城&铉辰&旻浩 聊天群

_SB: <_ _照片_ _>_ _灰衣女子西装帅气优雅的背影_

_HJ:_ _暑期课程老师苏娜，邀我参加_ _FLOW_ _舞团练习。_

旻浩仍是无消无息。

「知城？」彰彬发现一旁的好友看着群组对话突然沉默起来。

「韩知城！」

「嗯，喔。啊。」知城被叫唤回神，「昇玟你不是有说想去首尔以外的地方，我在想趁着学期开始前，我们要不要来个两天一夜还是三天两夜的小旅行。」

「好耶。」昇玟点头，「我想去海边拍照。」

「GOOD，海边！海海海！沙滩沙滩沙滩！耶耶耶！」知城热切的附和。

「海鲜火锅，海鲜面，海鲜煎饼虾饼鱼饼，炸虾炸鱼炸螃蟹。」彰彬看着突然转话题强行兴奋的好友，也开始快语速飙出各种美味的海产料理。

「鱼生，比目鱼切片，欧哇，沾酱超好吃的。」铉辰也跟着来劲。

「日出啊，在海边看朝阳升起，多么青春啊。」知城比手画脚。

昇玟轻笑着，「那不是束草镇。」

「有山有海又有海鲜又不远。」

「OK~」

「好。」

「束草镇，GO~」

「GOGOGOGOGOGO。」

四个人一决定七手八脚快速动作，手机网络一查快速订了一间四人房。

隔日一早，高速巴士在四人在车上睡翻，没一会儿睡醒下车就到达目的地。

夏季海边，人很多，海景苍茫辽阔，他们跑到沙滩上拍照，然后再冲到小摊吃刨冰，然后再跑去海边玩水。

晚餐，四人一番热切讨论过后，今晚的海鲜大餐是生切鱼片与火锅，更在便利店买了一堆零食回房间。

彰彬&知城&铉辰&旻浩 聊天群

_JS: <_ _照片_ _>_ _天空湛蓝灰白沙滩的海边，四人举起双手的背影。_

_JS: <_ _照片_ _>_ _四碗刨冰，淋上色彩鲜艳的糖浆_

_SB: <_ _照片_ _>_ _海景_

_HJ: <_ _照片_ _>_ _知城_ _彰彬_ _铉辰三人自拍大脸照_

_HJ:_ _下次旻浩哥一起来啊。_

夜晚，月光从窗口洒落。

铉辰听见细小而微弱的声音，睁眼发现知城独坐在窗边的沙发上，默默的看着窗外的海景，几乎隐没在黑暗中宛若寂静的影子。

他爬下床，看见一旁的彰彬开嘴睡得正香甜。

「怎么了，睡不着？」铉辰坐到他身边。

「人总有些时候不知道自己在干嘛，说的就是现在的我了。太多的想法同时在脑海重迭，我也不知道自己在想什么的状态。反正就是失眠睡不着。」知城抒情RAP快速吐露心声。

「我也不知道怎么了，胸口里好像有什么快到极限了。」他伸手按在左胸。「说不定会有野兽会撕裂胸膛从里面诞生。」

「我有也觉得自己有野兽在心中。」铉辰敲敲胸膛。「我也搞不清楚自己在想什么，灿哥跟我说不要想做就对了，旻浩哥则告诉我尽情烦恼，不要逃避之类的。」铉辰仰头看向窗外的月光海景。

「旻浩哥跟你联络？他在群里不就发发照片？」

「就我们两人的对话啦，旻浩哥回我，我也是惊了一下。」

「我以为他都不会回讯息呢。」

「知城？」铉辰看知城的脸，是他读不懂的表情。

铉辰轻搂住好友的肩，「你跟旻浩哥……」

「没有。」知城快速打断，瞬间翻身将双手架在铉辰脸的两侧，缓缓将脸凑近。

铉辰心想这姿势怎么有点熟悉，知城的脸在黑暗中只是团模糊的黑影，越靠越近。

「齁？要亲吗？」他指了指右脸颊，「上次旻浩哥亲这里。」

「呀。」知城双臂立刻松开，跌坐回沙发。

铉辰嘟起双唇，用手指着，「还是要亲这里，柔软好味。」

「呀，黄铉辰。」

「嘘。」两人赶紧回头看了眼床，彰彬正睡的四开大敞，昇玟则蜷缩在被窝里，两人松了一口气。

「知城，你的”某人”就是旻浩哥，对吧。说。」铉辰降低音量。

「不是。」

「那晚，吵得我睡不着一整夜的，原来你也是犯人！」

「不会有下次了啦。」知城有点羞赧。

「那，现在是怎么了？」

「我也搞不清楚，」知城叹了口气，「嗯，首先，旻浩哥是喜欢跟性可以分开的人。」

「嗯。」他点点头，却突然回想起派对时，旻浩哥那美艳面容在忽明忽灭光线中的表情。

「再来，我们是以教学相长的前提下，才会有那个晚上。以好兄弟好朋友的状态。」

铉辰挑眉。

「然后，你也知道哪晚之后没过几天旻浩哥就马上就去巡回。」铉辰点头，看着知城瘪嘴思索着的模样。

「唉，我也不知道。上次派对旻浩哥回来我真的超开心的，然后他又走了，我的心好像某些地方跟着空空的。」知城按住胸口。

「等等，所以上次旻浩哥回来，你们又再次身体交流？」

「对。哎，这不重要。」

知城叹了口气，「我很怕毁掉原本相处得很舒服的关系。但是…，哎呀，我也不知道。」仰头当机，抓头哀鸣。

铉辰想了想，「不然就先维持现状？继续好兄弟好朋友关系，只是偶尔探索身体？」

「What？哇，黄铉辰，这就是你的建议？」知城睁大眼。

「这是你的现况，现况！」他抓住知城的肩膀用力前后摇晃。

「反正你也搞不懂自己的想法，干脆就先不要想了，不如等旻浩哥回来再说。」铉辰拍拍了韩的肩，打了个很大的呵欠，起身回床睡觉。

翌日早晨，

「知城，韩知城。」彰彬拍打着那熟睡不动的身体，仍不见要起床的动静。

铉辰站在一旁伸着懒腰，「他昨天应该很晚才睡，昇玟已经去餐厅了，我们先去吃再回来叫他？」

「知城怎么了？」

「我们昨天稍微聊了一下。」

「聊什么？」

铉辰想了一下，「彰彬哥，如果有人说对性好奇，提议一起探索身体，你会答应吗？」

「当然不会啊。谁要跟莫名其妙的人身体交流。」

「如果是我呢。」

「什么？知城提议跟你？」

「不是啦。」铉辰扶额。

「吵死了。」

知城恍恍惚惚地坐身，看着两位好友站在床边，然后打了一个又大又丑的哈欠。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry....  
> Please don't hate me.

开学了。

新的学年，铉辰升为三年级，变为四年级的彰彬和知城开始为了毕业表演而努力。

昇玟居然转学了，转到设计学校，专注学习图像设计，和FELIX一起住在演艺大学与设计大学的中间区域。

铉辰开始参与FLOW舞团一三五晚上的基础练习，当舞者们开始排舞时，他就先行离去，回公寓在改装的练舞区练习。

舞团与学校课业之间，他在其中奔腾旋转，他拼命想追上舞团的基础，努力的记忆着学校教授的那些艰涩的技术词汇与各类型舞蹈风格与动作。

他感觉到疯狂专心时内心着野兽似乎在忙乱中消散，他专注他求知若渴，无视肌肉发出的酸疼哀鸣。

夜晚，八点快九点左右，夏末秋初，温度开始降低。

老公寓，

铉辰穿着连身运动服，刚从舞团结束基础练习回来，一个月过去了，他也稍微适应些FLOW舞团基本练习的强度。

他将公寓的门阖上，启动空调，点亮餐桌上方的灯，走到练舞区的木头地板，在矮桌旁放下背包，开启音响，将手机连上蓝牙，点开音乐选单。

他脱去薄外套，仅有餐桌区的灯光让练舞区昏黄微光，照在他身上，在木头地板上拉出长而浅的灰影。

下周urban的月末评量，他选了YOUTH，按下播放，音符颤在空气中，慵懒男声若眷恋缱绻，他深吸口气，舞动。

手机突然传来简讯声响，铉辰略停一秒然后继续，当曲终乐停，他停下缓缓的走到矮桌边，疲倦的肌肉正在哀鸣，他喘着大口呼吸，好一会儿才缓过气来，随手抓起毛巾吸去脸上的汗水，打开手机。

_SB:_ _在哪？_

_HJ:_ _公寓。怎？_

_SB:_ _告一段落，想找你帮我给些建议。_

_HJ:_ _带酸痛药布来找我_

铉辰开门，门外站着鸭舌帽厚黑刘海小眼睛，彰彬将手里的袋子提起，里面装着刚买的酸痛贴布，袋子随摇晃发出沙沙的声响。

「哥来看你啦，舞练得怎么样啊。」

满头汗喘着气的铉辰笑逐颜开。

铉辰接过袋子，取出里面的酸痛贴布。

「哥，你真是太好了，我的肌肉们正在欢呼，牠们会非常感谢你。」

「累了？」

「没有。」

彰彬认真看着铉辰略带疲倦的脸庞，没有接话。

「好吧，有一点，下周有个月末评量。你呢？」

「跟平常一样有几份报告与作业，你的月末评量是哪首曲子？」彰彬在音响矮桌旁将背包放下。

「Troye Sivan - YOUTH」

「Oh~Come on. Show me what you got. 」

音乐从音响流出，铉辰随之起舞，他听着音乐，感受着歌词里的意涵，

_what if, what if we're hard to find_ _？_

_What if, what if we lost our minds_ _？_

_What if we let them fall behind and they're never found_ _？_

慵懒男声有些撩人有些青春无惧，渴求又带着些迷茫，

铉辰跳着编舞，举手投足，摆头转身，他看见正坐在镜前的彰彬，专注的注视着他的每一个动作，他感觉胸臆中那头野兽正喜悦的打滚。

最后一个音符消散，掌声随之在后。

眼前的彰彬双眸含笑温和真挚看着他，他嘴角轻扬，做了个花俏的鞠躬。

两人并肩坐在练习区的木头地板上，铉辰说着最近在FLOW舞团看到与学到的。

「职业的真的是另个等级，我喘得快断气，其他人都一副轻松写意的模样。」

说了苏娜教他的肌肉锻炼方法，说了FELIX加入校外的职业舞团ZX后几乎忙得只见脚跟不见人影。

彰彬也给铉辰听了这几天刚做好的雏型音轨，说了些班上或三人创作及录音时发生的趣事。

手机铃响，彰彬从背包掏出，按下通话键。

「灿哥，嗯，我在铉辰公寓。」

「现在要讨论？好。」彰彬抱歉的看了铉辰，他耸耸肩。彰彬站起身从背包拿出纸笔，走到餐桌的灯光下。

我似乎有点累了，他伸展身体，揉捏哀鸣的肩颈，按摩酸痛的肌群，餐桌区传来彰彬哥讲电话的声音，时而蹦跳，时而沉稳，时而快速，时而简单应和，这略低的嗓音独特的声线，不知为何令他十分放松，恍惚之间似乎睡着了。

铉辰模模糊糊的觉得有人在拍他的肩，睁开眼，是彰彬温和友善的双眸。

「铉辰，」彰彬正蹲在他身前，手掌放在他肩上掌心很热，「到床上睡吧。在这里会感冒的。」

「嗯。」

彰彬伸手揉乱那因练舞而汗湿的发。

铉辰撑起身，彰彬则往后退，瞬间失去重心。

糟糕，他赶紧伸过去扶。

「啊，痛啊。」铉辰惨叫，「彰彬哥，你小心点。」

他快速反应挡在彰彬与地板之间，承抱住彰彬跌落的身躯，再松开臂膀，仰躺在地板上，彰彬则倒在他身边。

「谢谢。我，我，我这可不是重心不稳啊，是我最近新学的技巧。正想要表现给你看。」

「什么时候学会的。」

「就刚刚。」

「我睡着的时候？」

「对啊，厉害吧，托斯马360度大回旋，不对，是托斯马马前失足跌。要不要我教你，保证一学就会。」

彰彬爬起来手脚着地，如马一般，把头顶往前轻撞铉辰的腰腹。

「看我的马前失足跌。」

「哈哈哈哈哈。」

铉辰赶紧伸手抵住彰彬的头和肩。

嘿。彰彬则伸手乱抓铉辰的腰际与腋下搔痒。

「哈哈哈，彰彬哥，住手，会痒。呵呵呵。」

铉辰伸手反击搔戳扰乱。

打闹之间，铉辰一手被彰彬紧抓住手腕扯不开，另一只手则被彰彬用小腿压住无法动弹。彰彬空出来的手正不停搔戳他的腰肉，很痒，超痒。

「别，哈哈哈，哼哼哼。啊呀，哈啊哈。」

他终于找到机会用力扭动腰背翻转，把身体重量将彰彬紧抵在身下制止彰彬的动作。

彰彬终于停下扭动，松开紧抓铉辰手腕的手，眨了眨眼，厚黑发帘凌乱，露出美好的前额与完整的眼眉，双唇微张喘着气。

铉辰感受到身下的身躯传来的热度，火苗在胸腹中燎起，他低下头贴上那微噘的嘴唇，没有前次的酒味，柔软而美好。

他轻轻的吻着，

半倘，

再撑起上身。

眼前的彰彬眼眸深邃。

「彰彬哥？」

「呜！」

吻，热切的灼热的吻。

彰彬把他反压在地板上，手捧着他的脸，激烈的吸吮啮咬他的唇舌，舌挤压着唇齿，他几乎无法呼吸。彰彬松开嘴，开始舔舐他的下巴，再缓缓的移到敏感的耳畔，温热嘴唇将耳垂含入吸吮，铉辰咬着唇，无法压抑的细小呻吟溢出。

又湿又热的吸吮，沿着耳滑到颈脖，潮湿舔舐再一点一点慢慢地往下。他从来没有这样的感觉，只能在感觉里漂浮，头晕目眩。

「等等….。」

吸吮的力道越来越强，混入麻痒的轻啃啮咬，炽热的手掌抚摸着他的胸腹肌肤，让他无法忍耐的扭动身躯。

他伸手试图推开，两只手的手腕被彰彬一手握住压制在头顶。

他身上的彰彬像是巨大沉重的黑石紧压着，从他身上吸取着能量，让他被无法承受的快感吞噬。

衣服早被推挤至腋下，湿热唇舌舔舐胸口的肌肤绕着乳首打转吸咬，刺激冲击他头晕目眩害怕慌恐。

「彬…..哥，停…..。」

他努力在晕眩中睁开眼，

眼前的彰彬是另外一种生物，无视他的呼喊，漠视他的惊慌，吞噬着他被汗水浸润的肌肤，汲取他的扭动和颤抖。

那握着挺立暗红肉茎的手掌上下摆动越来越快，抽搐中，浓白汁液喷洒落在他的胸腹。

这生物紧闭双眼张着嘴喘气，再睁开眼时已恢复为彰彬，那双眼眨了眨，瞳孔大放，惊慌泛起。

彰彬迅速松开紧握他手腕的手掌，离拉开两人之间的距离，倏地站起身。

「彰彬哥？」

彰彬匆忙迅速收拾背包。

「铉辰，啊，我，我想起我明天还有一个报告还没处理，我该走了。」

脚步仓皇的快速离开。

铉辰错愕的坐起身，公寓里，只剩彰彬离去时些微扬起的尘埃，颤抖在微凉的空气里。

周一，

铉辰独自一人大字仰躺练习小间里，呼吸撕裂喉咙，身体不听使唤。汗水汩汩淌流。

他喘着等待着身体逐渐地恢复力量，终于他坐起身，打开水瓶，大口灌落运动饮料，让糖分与电解质补充他的饥渴的细胞。他用毛巾吸去满脸的水液，眼睛深邃泛着一股狠劲，再次起舞。

周五晚上，他在FLOW练习结束后照惯例到studio。方灿拍拍他的肩告诉他彰彬下午头痛先回去了。

周六晚上，他再次前往studio，彰彬哥比起平时更专注在录音与制作的作业上，莫约十一点就把他喊醒，让他先回家。

极其拙劣的借口，极其可笑的避开。

那些热切的吻，那些又湿又热的触感，彰彬惊慌的表情与仓然离开的身影。

铉辰旋转后落地，顺势倒在地面，摀住脸，叹了一口气。

HJ和SB的对话

_HJ_ _为什么_ _？？_

_HJ_ _…….._

HJ和JS的对话

_HJ_ _明天你和彰彬有课吗？_ _几点结束？_

_JS_ _有_

_JS_ _有点晚，八点半_

_JS_ _你跟彰彬怎么了？_

_JS_ _前几天在_ _Studio_ _，你们俩很怪_

_HJ_ _我也不知道，让我跟彰彬谈谈_

S表演艺术大学校园一隅，音乐系馆前的草皮绿地上红橘满天勾勒黑色的树影与长椅，铉辰坐在长椅上等着彰彬，渐渐的他被彩霞吸引，坠入的美丽色彩变换，这白天与黑夜交错的魔幻时刻。

「铉辰～～～。」

是知城的呼喊，他回过头。

知城拉着彰彬，朝长椅走来，将彰彬轻推至铉辰面前。

「彰彬哥～你好慢。」他指指手腕，「你看看都几点了。肚子饿，给你请晚餐。」

彰彬干巴巴的扯起单边嘴角，点点头。

「那我走啦。」知城挥挥手，离开。

这个时间学生餐厅早已休息，铉辰与彰彬两人简单的在便利店买了些熟食，在店内桌椅上缓缓用餐，两人都没有开口默默的吃着食物。

两人走在夜晚安静的校园里，林荫小径空无一人只有零星几盏路灯微微照亮着石板路，将两人的影子拉得长长。

「彰彬哥，你脑子坏了？说，为什么不理我？」铉辰最终忍不住先开口。

「没有啊。」彰彬快而简洁的回答。

铉辰把彰彬拽到小径旁林荫下，几乎湮没在阴影中。

「我们好好谈谈。」

彰彬摇摇头。「我，我们没什么好说的。」彰彬转身就要离开。

他伸手拉住彰彬，握得很紧。

「别走。」如丝绸般的呢喃，恳求着。

彰彬回过身，静默不语，双眼与表情隐藏在阴影中。

铉辰深吸口气，缓缓开口，「上个礼拜….. 」他咬咬下唇，「在我公寓….. 」

彰彬撇开脸骤然打断，「你很好，上礼拜周五我真的是突然头痛欲裂，星期六那晚，我跟灿哥决定要通宵，所以让你先回去。」

「你，我，」铉辰语顿，愤怒委屈无奈难过害怕全一起涌上。

铉辰向前一步，用双手捧住彰彬的脸，用力转正扳向自己，吻上唇狠狠的挤压。

「呀。黄铉辰。」彰彬双臂用力猛推开，退后一步。

「彰彬哥，不是喜欢跟我接吻吗？」铉辰用大拇指轻抚过性感丰润的下唇，解开衬衫最顶的钮扣，拉开衣领露出美丽颈脖，暗色吻痕仍在其上。

彰彬愣住了，他向前一步，伸手环住彰彬的腰，再次侧头亲吻，这次很柔很轻轻轻的唇贴着唇，彰彬僵着没有接受也没有反抗，动也不动。

半倘，

铉辰退后，他叹了口气，觉得眼前世界有些水光模糊。

他是害怕彰彬失去理智后的状态，但是对于突然断联的状态，他更难过心痛到无法忍受，而毫无反应的彰彬哥，他完全不知道该如何是好。

昏暗光线下彰彬的表情他看不清。

铉辰紧抿双唇，深吸口气，缓缓呼出，摇摇头，手摀着脸，转身背向彰彬踏离林荫。

突然，强力瞬拉把他往后，他跌入彰彬的怀中，彰彬手掌撑在他头后脑勺，狠狠的吻上。

彰彬把他推到更暗的树下阴影，将他抵靠在树干上吻着，湿滑的舌头吸吮啃咬，唇齿交缠，激烈而热切到有些疼痛。

黑暗中彰彬只是一团模糊的黑影，像是欲望幻化的无形怪物，只有湿热的触感与急促的呼吸。

软热的唇舌松开，往下巴滑去，湿热柔软舔着敏感的颈脖，滑到耳廓。暴露在寒冷的空气中的耳垂瞬间被温热包住，麻痒热度让铉辰瞬间抖了一下。

「彰彬哥…彰彬………」铉辰呢喃低吟，他感觉到了彰彬勃发的欲望抵着他。

彰彬身体突然僵住，双臂用力一推，推开两人间的距离。

铉辰深吸一口气，上前一步紧紧的抱住彰彬，却没有预期的挣扎。

「铉辰，放开我。」

铉辰第一次听到彰彬用这种口气对他说话，压着嗓低沉宛若重物。

铉辰心中的野兽疼痛打滚哭号，他没有放手。

「黄，铉，辰，把，你，的，手，拿，开。」一字一字宛若重击。

他紧抿着唇，「我知道了，我知道了，我懂…….」缓缓的松开臂膀，带着点祈求请托，「别不理我，彰彬哥。别不理我，这样，这样就足够了。」

他眼前世界水光迷蒙，紧握双拳，努力的控制自己。「今天我先回去了。」

铉辰转身快速跑开，那修长身影越来越小，逐渐消融入黑夜里。

铉辰拼命的奔跑着，空气撕扯喉咙，肌肉剧烈的收缩，直到几乎肌肉炸裂直到无法呼吸，他不得不停下来，双手撑在膝盖上，大口换气。

耳畔除了自己剧烈的呼吸声，还有缭绕的男声。

_what if, what if we're hard to find_ _？_

_What if, what if we lost our minds_ _？_

_What if we let them fall behind and they're never found_ _？_

_my youth is yours…. my youth is yours….._

铉辰抬起头，

喷水池的水花喷高入天空，再受重力吸引坠落。

舞蹈系馆里透着光，学生们正在练习，音乐从系馆传出。

是啊，明天的月中评量。铉辰站直身体，抹了把脸。

他居然跑到这里来了。

对啊，这是条这几年来，或急或缓几乎每天走的路。

My youth全是游泳还有….舞蹈。

有多久没有游泳了？

铉辰站直身体，走近喷水池，脱去鞋子，抬脚跨过池框，踩入水中。

沁凉穿过布料刺入肌理，水感直至膝盖，他扬起头接近喷水，迎向水花洒落。水珠坠落在脸颊的感觉十分熟悉，他叹了口气，蹲下往后仰躺，让全身浸入水中，沁凉冷水淹过肩颈漫过全身，只留口鼻眼半脸在水面，黑发随水漂浮波动。

_黄铉辰你为什么放弃游泳？？_ _你为什么要跳舞？？_

记得几年前精寅也是在这个喷水池旁对他撕心裂肺的质问。

不知道现在精寅好不好？

姊，我还是不知道为什么你会跳舞，我也不知道自己为什么跳。

他叹了一口气，水漫过口鼻眼，淹过整脸，气泡冉冉从口鼻冒出冲出水面。

铉辰缓缓沉入水中。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind.  
> Let the story go on....  
> I will give it a better ending.

翌日，

S演艺大学一隅的舞蹈系表演厅内，学生们依序上台，台下的学生们则记录评分，互相评比。

舞台上的是铉辰，却支离破碎，美丽的壳裂开，原来里面压抑的是这般触目惊心的血肉。

「究竟发生什么事了，为何如此伤心？」  
FELIX目不转睛看着舞台上那薄长强韧的身躯。  
还好，还好，芯依旧，那最原始的内核仍在脉动。

  
音乐停，铉辰木然鞠躬下台，他赶紧上前，轻搂住铉辰的肩。  
「Lix？」  
倒是铉辰有些惊讶，  
他深吸口气，「你进步了呢！今晚要跟我与昇玟一起吃晚餐写作业吗？你还没来过我和昇玟的新公寓吧？」  
铉辰没有什么反应。  
「铉辰，自从昇玟转学后你们很久没见面了吧？」  
铉辰点点头。  
FELIX笑了立刻拿起手机传讯给昇玟。  
  


座落于s演艺大学与设计大学的中间区域，在体育大学附近，一处中古住宅小区的公寓楼。  
  
FELIX开门，简约的小公寓窗明几净，角落或桌柜上用绿植妆点，给人第一印象是居家且绿意盎然充满生气。  
就像是FELIX与昇玟两人交融出来的气氛，铉辰心想。  
  
「嘿，Lix，谢谢你。」他突然感受到FELIX的关心，觉得有些温暖，自己的舞蹈应该变得很奇怪吧？没办法，他无法控制。  
  
「想要泡澡吗？昇玟说他要再半个小时才会到家。」  
  
FELIX递给他干净的毛巾与衣物，先开了浴缸里的热水，更在里面仍了一块泡澡锭，把他推进浴室。  
  
铉辰关上门，脱去衣物，浴缸里澡锭已溶，淡绿色的热水看起来像是温泉着实吸引人，身体浸入，温暖渗透骨髓，才发现自己是多么的紧绷与疲惫，他叹了口气闭上眼睛，尽可能放空脑袋里的杂乱思绪。

不论再怎么伤心，日子还是要过。

铉辰走出浴室看见有些久不见的眼镜男孩，昇玟推了下镜框，笑容可掬。  
三人吃着FELIX和昇玟在厨房鼓捣出来的三明治，煎肉煎蛋夹生菜与蕃茄，配热茶。

  
餐后居然有甜点，昇玟从冰箱里拿出布丁，看起来就是手作的，不平整的表面更有许多丑丑的气泡。  
铉辰瞥见FELIX表情瞬间有些晦暗，一闪即逝。  
「女孩子送的？」  
昇玟倒是坦然的点头，「我展友，我现在是她的甜点失败品集中地。」  
FELIX一言不发，大口吞落，布丁一口就消失。空瓶放水槽，  
「我去洗澡。」  
铉辰眨眨眼，扭头看昇玟，昇玟抿着嘴看见铉辰询问的表情，难得的仅扬起单边嘴角不成笑容。  
他本来以为是FELIX单恋着，看来似乎不仅是单向啊！  
「嘿，金昇玟，你喜欢FELIX啊，为什么不告诉他？」  
「嘿，黄铉辰，你究竟为什么伤心难过？」  
昇玟推了下鼻梁上的眼镜。  
两人相视而笑，又无奈又苦涩，某些疼痛苦楚无法诉说只能自身消化。  
  
  


日子还是要过，

上课下课练习，汗湿的衣物换去穿上干净的，然后再被练习浸湿，再换去，循环重复如同日升月落。

夜阑人静，月光从窗户落入彰彬的卧室，他独自一人躺在床上，

铉辰偶尔来录音室探班后，总会跟他回公寓睡在他的身边，那容颜舒展放松的浸在梦乡。

  
这景象是他的珍宝，是他日常生活中那些美丽片刻中最独特色彩的一片，宛若宝石闪闪发光。  
  


一切都被他毁了。

  
他差一点就强暴了铉辰，其实也差距不大。

铉辰就是轻轻的吻了他一下啊，理智就断裂了。  
  
彰彬抱头哀嚎。  
  
他无法忘记那个画面，木头地板上的紧实柔韧身躯，颈脖上充满他啃啮的紫红瘀痕，上衣已被推挤成一团卡在腋下，露出美丽惑人心弦肌理线条，被他舔咬肿立的暗红乳首，胸腹裸露的肌肤被喷上他欲望成型的白浓汁液，性感的唇张着只能喘气，双眼漾着水气有着疑惑和惊慌。  
  
他对不起铉辰的信任，对不起铉辰的美好。

他糟糕透底。  
  
那夜在树林阴影遮蔽里，他再次无法克制，是户外啊，该死，他真无可救药，他深刻体认到，在铉辰身边他会失去理智变成欲望怪物。  
  
最可怕的是他并不是那么后悔，一部分的他痛恨自己，但是他知道只要有机会，他又会伸出欲望的触手紧紧的缠绕铉辰，将那美好的身躯每一寸每一分都沾染他的气息，若有机会他真不知道自己会做出什么。  
  
所以他绝对必须要拉开距离以策安全。  
  
手机传讯对话倒是持续着，从那夜树林里的那晚已经过了两周，铉辰总时不时约他吃饭或见面，他努力的想出各式各样的借口，直到现在他再也挤不出一个干巴巴的答复。  
  
他长叹了口气。他该如何是好？

夜，栉比鳞次的高楼灯光。

方灿的公寓工作室里，三人认真沟通着，热切的讨论。

休息时间，彰彬仍习惯性的打开手机看他与铉辰的对话。

最后一次的对话是三天前了。

_HJ:_ _晚点一起吃宵夜？_

 _SB:_ _你练完舞了？_

 _HJ:_ _还没_

 _SB:_ _我尽量_

 _HJ (_ _期待图_ _)_

_HJ :_ _来找我_ _？_

 _SB :_ _赶报告_

_HJ :_ _吃午餐_ _？_

 _SB: (_ _摇头图_ _)_

_HJ :_ _要一起吃宵夜吗_ _？_

 _SB : (_ _摇头图示_ _)_

_HJ :_ _在哪_ _？_

_HJ :_ _不回答吗_ _？_

_HJ: ……_

他又想起那次在铉辰的公寓练舞的木头地板上惊慌失措的表情，又想起铉辰在林荫小径昏黄的街灯下，那抚过大拇指时的色气诱惑，那带着委屈与愤怒的表情，那拥着他时的温暖怀抱，在他沉声阻止命令放开时的颤抖带着哭腔的恳求。

彰彬将脸埋入掌中长叹一口气。

他已失去控制，不知道何时开始当他单独在铉辰身边，自己的世界就开始围绕着铉辰打转，或许自己早已再更早的时候就已失控，或许应该再铉辰第一次出现在他荒诞不经欲望横流的梦境时他就应该要醒悟。

他不知这是种什么感觉，不知道自己该怎么思考，也不知道该怎么面对铉辰，在铉辰身边时，他的脑子就会乱成一团失去自我，混乱而渴求丧失思考与判断，胸臆中美好飘渺如同梦幻，像是漂浮在空气中无法着陆。

在铉辰身边他是头欲望成型的怪物会立刻挣脱理智的枷锁，该要如何保持理智？在他找到方法前，他绝不能接近。

「彰彬。」

他抬头发现方灿站在他身边。

「灿哥，要继续了吗？，」他放下手机站起身。

「你表情看起来不太好，还好吗？」

「有吗？好着狠啊。」彰彬转动脖子与肩膀，「就昨晚没睡好而已。」

方灿倒是伸出手压在他的肩上，让他坐回位子上，同时并坐落在他面前。

「What happen？告诉我，彬尼。」方灿严肃的面容，难得使用了命令句，停顿了一秒，再开口，「Please？你跟铉辰之间发生什么事了？」

彰彬紧抿着唇，轻叹了一口气，「灿哥，我不想骗你，但，我不想说。」

两人静默着，最终，两人谁都没有开口，什么都没有说。

半倘，

金发男子轻拍了拍彰彬的肩，起身，「再休息五分钟，我们就继续。」

「铉辰，午餐一起吃吗？」  
「我没有胃口。」

  
FELIX看着好友憔悴的容颜，像是失去动力，那坚韧的芯仍在跳动却没什么力气，那舞姿不再仅是伤心而已，而是伤心欲绝的疼痛。  
  
FELIX这两个礼拜看着铉辰一点一点消瘦失去活力，日渐憔悴，却口风紧密未曾透露半点原因，FELIX心中有所猜测，原本时常会围绕在铉辰身边的彰彬哥这些日子未曾现身。  
  
「你总要吃点，下午评比你需要热量。我要去咖啡店，帮你带午餐回来。」

FELIX说着，不等铉辰拒绝就自行离开，将铉辰留在舞蹈教室。  
  


校园附近的连锁咖啡馆Soul café，彰彬正独自坐在转角的沙发，简单的黑上衣与牛仔裤，戴蓝牙耳机听着这几天制作的音轨，嘴里正嚼着冰块，喀拉喀拉作响。

玻璃窗外街道上一抹急速前进的身影，耀眼金色短发，宽松黑衣外套，踩着阳光枝影扶疏，进店到柜台点餐，等待餐点准备时男孩转过身来，坚忍的神情削尖的小脸，像是即将参加拳赛的减重中拳击手，以意识为食，正在用练习将身体将意志如磨刀般逐渐地磨尖。

男孩认出彰彬，直直接朝他走来。

「彰彬哥。」男孩声音低沉，「我可以坐吗？ 」

彰彬点点头，FELIX坐在他身前的椅子上。

「FELIX，好久不见。」

「你跟铉辰怎么了？」

彰彬愕然停顿，

「发生了什么事情？ 」彰彬第一次看到FELIX严肃冷硬的面貌，低沉冷声质问着他。  
「徐彰彬，Answer my question! 回答我。」  
彰彬眉头紧蹙紧抿嘴唇，不发一语，  
  
FELIX仔细读着，那凝固收敛的表情复杂，似乎混着着溢出来后悔与歉意？  
「Did you cheated on him？」怒火熊熊燃烧，FELIX伸手抓住彰彬的衣领，「How dare you？! 」  
「No!!! 」彰彬立刻否认，  
彰彬瞬间看到和方灿类似的基因，那种沉稳护内的强烈保护欲。FELIX紧盯着彰彬的脸，他可以看见那双眸中的怒意。

「哼？」颈间的拳头收得更紧。  
「l never cheated on him. 」 彰彬扬起单边嘴角苦涩，「I .....I fucked up. Lix, 我糟糕透顶，我…」彰彬重重叹了一口气，摇摇头，「I never cheated on him. 」  
半倘，

FELIX剑眉高扬，冷着脸压下怒气，缓缓松开手。  
「我不知道你跟铉辰之间发生了什么事，但是铉辰他，他很伤心。」

FELIX抛下这一句，站起身到柜台取餐离开。

彰彬下课走出系馆时已经是黄昏时分，系馆前的草皮绿地上红橘满天勾勒黑色的树影与长椅，长椅上有一抹身影，看见他立刻站起身。

强壮美艳的李旻浩朝他走来，冷淡疏离的面貌，双眸中却冒着火。

「旻浩哥，你回来了？」旻浩无视他的问题，

「徐彰彬，跟我来。」以一种让人无法拒绝的严厉口气。

彰彬耸耸肩，跟上。

两人静默的走过校园小径，穿过小喷水池广场，走入舞蹈系馆，进入舞台教室。

学生们轮流上去表演，老师和学生们给分评比。

舞台上灯光打亮，正有一名学生正在舞台中央跳舞。观众席很暗，旻浩带着彰彬从角落的门进入，在学生群的最外围停步。

一抹颀长身影宛若暗夜精灵，步入舞台中央。

老师简短询问姓名与选曲，铉辰木然的回答。

彰彬第一次看见这样的铉辰，黯淡失去灵活丰富的表情，像是压抑住所有的情绪，如同行尸走肉般僵硬。

铉辰摆出起始动作，音乐回荡再空旷的舞台教室。

铉辰开始跳起舞来，原本彰彬熟悉的那头美丽的幻兽已经死亡，只有全然压抑情绪的舞蹈，像是把所有的情绪都收入了身体最深入的内核，彻底改变了铉辰原本特有魅力光圈的色彩，像是漂亮的精美剔透玻璃雕像内装满了高温火红熔岩，以一种怵目惊心的氛围吸引人目光，很惊人，很美，叫人看了打从心底担忧，不知何时玻璃碎裂抑或无法承受高温融化，岩浆窜流，粉身碎骨。

彰彬嘴唇紧抿成一条细线，双拳紧握指节泛白，胸臆中难受无法形容，复杂情绪翻涌，爱恋自责赞叹忏悔难过，众多复杂情绪波涛冲击无法形容他也能无状述充斥全身，他必须要紧握双拳才不会就此倒下。

铉辰舞罢，简单鞠躬，下台。FELIX立刻上前，轻搂住铉辰的肩，与他交谈。

彰彬才发现刚刚自己几乎秉住呼吸忘记换气，胸腔内心脏被紧揪住，疼痛四窜。

旻浩则趁着被发现前带着彰彬离开舞台教室，回到系馆外的小喷水池广场。

旻浩双手交叉胸口瞪视着彰彬，像是检视什么紧盯他表情，表情更冷了些眼底还是那么火，最终，却什么都没有说。

黄昏晚霞中，旻浩单边嘴角扬起，冷哼了声，拍拍他的肩后离开，独留彰彬一人在小喷水池前。

彰彬暴躁的揉搓一头头发，拍了拍双颊，最后长叹一口气。

控制不了也要控制住，理智我求求你。

唉，拙劣的借口还少吗？随便再想几个出来。

他从背包里掏出耳机带上，坐在长椅上等铉辰下课出来。

铉辰和FELIX并肩走出来，铉辰带着渔夫帽仅露出下巴，宽松的纯黑衣裤与运动鞋，像是一抹黑影即将要消融在黄昏淡然的天色里。

「铉辰，FELIX。」他先开口。

铉辰抬起头，那双美丽的漆黑杏眼湮没在阴影里，木然地望着他像是看着路人。

FELIX轻拍了下铉辰的肩，「我先走了。」离开。

「铉辰，我手机坏了这几天没能跟你联络，所以就跑来找你一起吃晚餐。」

漆黑杏眼眨了眨似乎恢复了点生气，点了点头。

两人走到人潮汹涌的学生餐厅，用餐的巅峰时刻，人挤人。彰彬骤然觉得有些不习惯，才意识到铉辰跟之前不同的，一直跟他保持一定的距离。

他自顾自的讲着近日发生的有趣的事情，其实也是憋了很多在心中，堆压了许多想要跟铉辰分享的事情，趁着此时一股脑掏出来一件一件讲。

说3racha的音轨track卖出到海外，说还好有这笔入账，不然差点studio的租金付不出来，原本三人已经讨论好要动用备用资金。

说知城突然某天跑去束草小镇，隔天才回来，带回了一堆鱼干当赔礼，结果这些鱼干却都是要煮过才能吃，不能当作零嘴。

彰彬说好久没看见Felix，今天见到，觉得像是把刀正在将自己磨利。

铉辰淡淡的噙着若有似无的笑容，静静地听着，只有简单的闷哼回应。

餐后，两人并肩而行，没有目的的走着。

彰彬倒是把话都说完了，一路上两人静默的缓步，他才发现自己十分喜欢铉辰的陪伴，非常想念这样的时刻。

天空银月挂在高空，不知不觉间走到了学校附近河岸的草坪，人们三三两两的坐在草地上。

城市光点洒落轻波起伏的河面。

铉辰率先坐落，彰彬坐在他身旁。

他深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出，咬了咬下唇，轻轻地开口。

「对不起，铉辰请你原谅我，我对你做了很糟糕的事情，还有我，我吓坏了。」

「嗯？」铉辰转过头来看着彰彬。

「你很吸引我，在你身边我好像就失去自我了一般绕着你打转，丧失思考与判断，脑子乱成一团，那晚，在公寓练舞的地板上，真对不起，我失去理智，完全无视你的感受。

我，我其实很害怕，怕会再次伤害你，所以拙劣的刻意的拉开距离。」

彰彬咬了咬下唇，充满后悔与抱歉，「真对不起，哥做错事，结果又逃跑。你一定吓坏了又很难过。」

眼前的铉辰泫然欲泣，嘴唇紧抿着止不住颤抖，惊慌与愤怒，委屈与苦楚，全部都融在一起，在胸膛里奔腾，在眼眶里打转。

「嘿，铉辰，你太好又太棒了。」

彰彬伸手轻轻环抱那略带僵硬的身躯。

「我很抱歉，对不起，你愿意再给哥一次机会吗？让我陪在你的身边？」

「嗯。」铉辰的回答闷在彰彬的肩上带着一丝哭腔。

========


End file.
